Breaking up Fights and Arguments/Gallery
Images Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument.png|Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument over the former's stinky cheese chunk. Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png|Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up Drax and Rocket's argument. Rifki breaking Shero and Tonguc's argument..png|Rifki breaking Shero and Tank's argument. Fowler trying to break up a fight between the hens.png|Fowler trying to break up the hens from brawling. imagesMKU13D10.jpg|Kakashi Hatake breaks up Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in a fight. Cindy-331.jpg|Yogi Bear breaks up the fight between Cindy Bear and Roxie. Joe Kido breaking up the fight.jpeg|Joe Kido breaking up the fight between Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. Arthur_Hoggett_stops_the_fight_of_fly_and_Rex.jpg|Arthur Hoggett tries to break up the fight between Fly and Rex. Flanders!! Will you SHUT UP?!!.png|Homer Simpson ordering Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders to shut up for arguing over their phone. Eric and Heidi break up fight.jpg|Cartman and Heidi breaking up a fight between the boys and girls Twilight_ruined_my_1st_S1E8.png|Twilight breaks up a bickering between Applejack and Rarity Manny Enough!.jpg|Manny stops Sid and Diego from fighting by shouting "ENOUGH". Ick.png|Krumm trying to stop Ickis and Oblina from arguing, but to no avail. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Billy Bevel breaks up a fight between Olie Polie and Screwy, when he told that there is nothing wrong with having points. Fellas will you stop fighting?.jpg|Brent McHale breaks up a argument between Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks. Professor Utonium stops the girls from arguing.PNG|Professor Utonium breaking up Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's argument about the beach. Will you two just stop?.jpg|Sitka tells his brothers to stop their horseplay. Abby Mallard guys stop fighting.jpg|Abby Mallard breaking up the fight between Chicken Little and Buck Cluck. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg|Jeanette stopping the fight over the mango between her sisters and the Chipmunks. Bumblebee breaks up the fight.jpg|Bumblebee breaks up the fight with the Autobot twins, Skids and Mudflap who arguing about the dead end in Petra that the Tomb of the Primes isn't in the doorway of Petra. Steven_Universe_Steven's_Birthday_Connie_hugs_Steven.png|Connie Maheswaran breaking up the argument between Peridot and Lapis Lazuli about who is gonna to be bandicam 2018-06-25 08-08-23-972.jpg|Lord Beerus breaking up the argument to Master Roshi and Chi Chi and call the Super Saiyan God Mario! Bowser! will you two stop this argument?.jpg|Princess Peach stops Mario and Bowser's fighting over her Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|Shiro stopping his team's argument Lilo! Stitch! will you two stop this fighting?!.jpg|Nani breaking up Lilo and Stitch's fighting Fluttershy tells Rainbow and Twilight to Stop! S4E21.png|Fluttershy stopping Twilight and Rainbow from arguing over a test. Littlefoot! Cera! Please stop fighting!!.jpg|Petrie, Ducky and Spike breaking up the fight between Littlefoot and Cera Starlight Glimmer releasing her magic S7E10.png|Starlight Glimmer using her magic to break up Princess Celestia and Luna's argument. Twilight_stopping_the_fight_S2E21.png|Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash from wrestling with Spike, who is about to begin his quest for the Dragon Migration. Gallus yells at his friends to stop fighting S8E16.png|Gallus yelling at his friends to break up the fight. dg01ep48pic16.jpg|Agumon stopping Tai from blaming Kari's sickness on Izzy. Prof_Rowan_holding_Ash_and_Angie.jpg|Professor Rowan breaking the fight and arguement between Ash and Angie. Shane McMahon breaking up the fights between Umaga and The Great Khali.png|Shane McMahon breaking the fight and argument between The Great Khali and Umaga by convincing them to stop fighting in their own languages. Videos Family Guy-Hundreds of Stewie and Brian|Stewie Griffin breaks up an argument between 100 duplicates of himself and Brian Griffin over whether they should alter time or not. The Students' Argument - MLP Friendship Is Magic Season 8|Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Starlight Glimmer breaking up an argument amongst the Young Six. Celestia & Luna Argue - A Royal Problem|Starlight Glimmer using her magic to break up Princess Celestia and Luna's argument. Lilo and Stitch 2 - Touching Me!|Nani breaking up Lilo and Stitch's fighting. Category:Galleries